Romance in Harry's 6th Year
by MrsLouisaRadcliffe
Summary: Hey, this story is totally rubbish, don't read it unless you want your brains knocked out with a slice of lemon wrapped round a gold brick! Harry and co are in their 6th year and they are joined by a variety of new friends. Will romance blossom? Will tens
1. Joesph !

_A/N: This story involves the usage of Fan Characters. For a list of who they are, check my profile page._

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

"**Joseph Get of me! What are you trying to do?"**

**Louisa and Harry walked out of charms lesson.**

"**Oh my gosh what are you doing" said a shocked Louisa.**

"**I think we should give them some privacy Lou"**

"**I agree Harry lets go"

* * *

**

**Harry and Louisa walked out and headed to the great hall where Ron and Hermione were. Louisa ran in shouting:**

"**Jade and" Before Louisa could finish her sentence the doors swung open and Jade yelled **

"**Don't you dare say anything" She ran over, grabbed Louisa's arm and dragged her over to the corner.**

"**Please don't tell anyone what happened I will tell Hermione later when Ron's left, OK"**

"**Did anything happen after we left"**

"**No" **

**Jade and Louisa went back to the table and sat down.**

"**What was that all about, we heard you shouting?" Asked Ron **

"**Nothing"**

"**Where's Harry?"**

"**He's talking to Joseph in the Common room." Answered Louisa. Ron gave Hermione a kiss and then left.**

"**What was that all about earlier?" Hermione asked**

"**Ok, I'll tell you. It all started after Charms lesson. Joe wouldn't move away from the door, so I started kicking him in the back and then he turned round and pinned me against the wall and that's when Lou and Harry walked in.**

"**So nothing happened"**

"**No, nothing happened Hermione"

* * *

**

**Meanwhile the boys were talking in the common room.**

"**So Joe are you going out with Jade"**

"**No Ron"**

"**Well, we know you like her, why don't you ask her out then?" Said Harry**

"**Ok I'll ask her tomorrow." He replied and the boys went up to the Boys dormitory and turned in. Five minutes later the girls came in the common room. It was empty.**

"**Why is the room empty?"**

"**Everybody is in bed Jade, its 11:00." **

"**I'm tired, let's go to bed" yawned Hermione.**

"**I agree, let's go. Are you coming Jade?"**

"**Yes, Ok" **

**They went up to the girl's dormitory and they all fell asleep; except for Jade. She couldn't sleep so she went down stairs and, to her surprise, fell asleep after a minute.

* * *

**

"**Wake up Jade" Said a voice. It was Lou**

"**You slept here all night." Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes.**

"**Shit- I've got Potions first and I don't want to be late!"**

"**Well hurry up then Jade"

* * *

**

"**Joe, get up!" **

**There was no answer. Worriedly, Harry got out of his bed and went over to where Joe was lying. He noticed that there was a pile of blood on the floor. Quickly, he checked Joe's pulse; it was weak.**

"**Ron, wake up!"**

"**What Harry?"**

"**Joe's been stabbed - get help!"**

**Ron ran down the stairs, straight out of Gryffindor tower. He had nearly reached the hospital wing, but crashed in to Snape.**

"**What are you doing running down the corridors Weasley?"**

"**Joseph Wilkinson has been stabbed and has a weak pulse."**

"**Oh my God. Ron, go and get the nurse and I'll get Professor Dumbledore."**

**Meanwhile in the boy's dormitory:**

"**Neville- go tell Jade that Joes been stabbed!" They heard someone scream. **

"**Seamus- look after Joe- I'll go see what what's wrong." **

**Harry knocked on the girls door; there was another scream. So Harry tried to open the door but it was locked. Annoyed, he then kicked the door down and found Louisa been held at knife point ……………

* * *

**

**A/N: So what do you think? (Eponine: Tell her it's rubbish! Tell her it's rubbish!) No! Don't listen to her! Review with nice things!**


	2. A new found love

"Zahra what are you doing?"

"Shut up Harry or I'll slit her throat."

Harry walked closer.

"BACK OF."

Jade looked at Harry and suddenly she grabbed Zahra's arm and twisted it back then knocked it out of her hand. Harry ran over to Louisa to make sure she was all right. Zahra saw her chance and made a run for it but Hermione was stood in the door way.

"Move Hem."

No I can not let you get away with this even though you're my cousin."

There was a loud bang as the common room door slammed open.

"MOVE!"

Snape ran up the staircase were he saw Hermione and Zahra.

"Snape she stabbed Joe and threatened Louisa."

Snape grabbed Zahra and took her took her away.

"I love you Harry!" Zahra shouted.

Harry, Lou, Hem and Jade ran to the boy dorm to find Joe was gone.

"Were is Joe?" asked Harry

"He has been taken to the hospital wing."

Ron is he allright?" Replied Harry

Can you here singing Ron?" whispered Louisa

"Who is it?"

"I think it's Neville in the shower."

"_Tragedy when the feelings gone and you can't go on it tragedy."_

They started laughing

"Shh, listen."

"_Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby."_

This time there were all on the floor laughing but not a sound was coming out.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world loving plastic is fantastic you brush my hair and dress me everywhere imagination life is your creation."_

He stopped singing.

"Who's there?" Shouted Neville

There was no reply so Neville walked out of the shower.

"Ur, Gross, I'm goner be sick."

"Ahh girls in the boy's dorm."

Neville fainted, they covered there eyes while Harry got a towel to cover Neville up with. They all went into the common room (except Neville of course).They sat down on the chairs.

"Where is Joe and What is going on?" Shouted Jade

He's been stabbed by Hermione's cousin."

"Why didn't you tell me" Jade shouted and ran out crying

"Thanks Harry you could have us."

Hermione ran out after Jade.

"It isn't your fault Harry. She's just upset."

Louisa started to walk out of the common room when Ginny ran in.

"Guess what? Drako has got a new girlfriend called Lily Felton"

"She's a right bitch." added Missy

"Not now Ginny."

Why what's wrong Lou?"

Joe has been hurt, Ok?"

"Sorry."Ginny replied in a sarcastic voice.

Louisa ran out the common room to catch up with Hermione and Jade.Louisa got to the Hospital wing door where she saw Hermione.

"Where is Jade?"

She's inside the there."

Jade was stood at the bottom of Joe's bed. It was the Forth bed on the left.

She went to his side and sat down and waited there for 10 minutes then he wolk up.

Joe grabbed Jade's hand.

"The nurse said ill be out tomorrow but if I don't make it I just wanted to say."

"What?"

"I love you."

A tear dropped from her eye and then kissed him thenDumbledore walk in.

"I think Joe his had enough kissing for today. Let him get some rest."


	3. His he all right

"What happened is he all right" Yelled Louisa"

"Yes" replied Jade with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at jade?"

"I am smiling because I and Joe Just kissed me"

"Aww how sweet"

"Pack it in Hem" Hem, Lou and jade started to walk to there herboligy lesson.

Were they met Harry & Ron

"So is he all right Jade"

Yes he is"

Jade sighed and walked into the classroom Ron and Hermione

Walked in after her

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ill tell you if you promise not to tell anyone not even Ron"

"Ok Lou I promise"

"Joe and Jade have just kissed"

Harry and Louisa walked in the door and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you too been your late?" shouted professor Sprout

"Probably in the corner snogging"

"Shut it Malfoy"

"Oh what are you going to do Scarface"

"That's enough boys, calm down!"

Lily started to whisper something to Drako

"That Louisa is just as bad as Granger and I bet she's never kissed someone before"

Louisa overheard what they were saying so she tapped Drako and lily on the shoulder, grabbed Harry and she kissed him.

"Get a room" Neville Shouted.

The lesson had finished Lily and Drako hid in the corner of the classroom and waited till the teacher left because Harry and Louisa had to stay behind to clean up everything. Harry and Lou were just about to leave when Drako and lily came out of the corner. Lily grabbed Louisa's arm so she couldn't run away.

"It's just you and me Potter, your precious girlfriend can watch you suffer and then I am going to lock you on the third floor where know one can find you and you will rot there forever."

"No" Louisa head butted Lily and she fell to the ground.

"Run get some help" But before Louisa could get out of the door Lily grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"Lou" SMACK!

Drako punched Harry and knocked him out then he dragged him into the cupboard and locked it.

"Ill leave you too girls alone shall I." Drako left.

"Right let have some fun Lou"

Lily punched Louisa and was just about to hit her again when. Louisa punched Lily and knocked her to the floor then she grabbed by Lily by the Hair and threatened to rip her hair out.Lily punched Louisa in the stomach.Lou swung her leg round and Lily fell and banged her head on the door handle. Then Harry Wolk up.

"Lou Help me get out"

"Hang on a minuet

Lily got up and was just about to hit Lou.

"What are you doing? Get me out."

"What the hell do you think I am doing? Kicking ass that's what."

"AlohaMora"

"Thanks"

Lily ran out of the door after Drako

"Where's Lily?"

"She was there a minuet ago. I swear she was."

"Oh shut up Lou"

Harry started to kiss her but they did not realize that professor sprout walked in.

"Sorry ill come back later"

Professor Sprout walked out and passed Hermione and Ron.

Harry and Louisa started snoggin again when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Oh Gross" Shouted Ron

"Ooooooooooooooo"

"Haven't you seen people snogging before Ron?"

"Of course I have Harry" Louisa and Hermione started to laugh.

"You go girl!"Siad Louisa

"Bye Hermione"

We should give them some privacy Ron" Ron and Hem walked out. Once again Harry and Louisa started snogging again when Jade burst in this time.

"Oh Sorry I will come back later"

"No it's all right we've got interrupted twice now"

"Joe is out of hospital so I thought we could have a party for him. Do you want to come?

"Yes ok"

"Thanks. Oh and before I leave Zahra being Questioned tomorrow. We will finally find out what happened. Meet me in the great hall tomorrow at 10:00 see ya"


End file.
